Surprise
by Hermesdragon
Summary: Ron is kicked out of Auror Department due to his lack of knowledge and poor marks. He is supposed to return to Hogwarts. His girlfriend, Hermione is dating Draco Malfoy and about to break up with Ron. Ron prepares a surprise for Hermione, but in return gets a shocking one too. Will he let Hermione go easily or plan revenge?
1. chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction (don't go too hard on me ). This story would be a one-shot (might change). Let me know what u think about it. Enjoy!!

 **Ron P.O.V:**

I can't believe it. They kicked me out for Auror Department because I had a history of bad marks during my years in Hogwarts. I mean bloody hell, Harry also had bad marks, but they didn't kick him out. Maybe because he is 'The Choosen One' or he defeated Voldemort (can't believe that I just said his name without shaking) or he was bloody brillant in Defense Against The Dark Arts. My girlfriend, Hermione insisted going to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year or '8th year'. She had bloody great marks and could get a job in the ministry anytime. I don't why she went back, I would never go back there. The only option I had was go back to Hogwarts or I can't get a job in the Ministry. Of course, I choose going back to Hogwarts or Mum would kill me. The only good part of going back to Hogwarts would be seeing Hermione again. Hermione. I bet she misses me. I know I am irresistible. But she hasn't being sending letters to me or even if she does, they are like 'Hey, I am good. Busy studying. Talk later' or 'No Ron, I have to cancel tomorrow's plans. I am busy with studies. Maybe next time.' Hermione loves studying. Maybe something is wrong. No Ron, don't think like that she loves you and only you. My thoughts were interrupted by:

"RON" yelled Harry in my ear.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY. MY EARS!!" I yelled back while rubbing my ears.

"Sorry mate, I have been trying to get your attention for quite some time now. Look, I am sorry that Kingesly kicked you out and not me. I tried to convince him but he didn't agree with me." Said Harry looking a bit ashamed.

"It's not your fault, mate. Besides I get to see Hermione." I said hoping to cheer up his mood.

"Ahh yes Hermione. Ginny wanted to see her, but she kept cancelling plans saying that she was busy or something." Said a confused Harry.

"I know maybe we should all meet her in Hogsmeade or something. A surprise for her." I said getting excited.

"That's brilliant, Ron. We can go tomorrow as it is Hogsmeade weekend and she loves Three Broomsticks. We should use my invisibility cloak and surprise her." Replied an equally excited Harry.

"Bloody Brillant. Let's go back to the Burrow and start planning with Ginny."

Me and Harry apparated back to the Burrow and starting explaining my genius plan to Ginny. Hermione here we come.

 **Hermione P.O.V:**

I was in the girls dorm room sitting with Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson. It's still hard to believe that we three became friends or best friends.

 _Flash back:_

 _I was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for Head Mistress Mcgonagall to tell us our instructions. I was basically the only Gryfindor to return back to Hogwarts. There were 2 Hufflepuffs: Hannah Abott and Susan Bones. Some Ravenclaws, I don't even remember their names. The most surprising thing was there were some Slytherins who came back: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Pansy-Pug face Parkinson._

 _"Can I have everyone's attention." Head Mistress's voice bommed._

 _She gave the same boring speech: blah blah blah third corridor is forbidden blah blah. I was playing with my food the whole time until she said:_

 _"Everyone can leave expect 8th years."_

 _The younger students made pouty faces when they were leaving. Obviously, wanting to know what the Head Mistress wanted to say to us. I started to become anxious. What could be so important that she sent all the younger students away. Once the Great Hall was empty except the 8th years and teachers, the Head Mistress started again._

 _"Since there are so less of you coming back. You all would be sharing dorms. This is also act of house unity especially between Slytherin and Gryfindor. I except no fights breaking out or insults thrown at each other. We should all learn to respect each other and get along with each other. Is everything understood?" She gave us the don't-you-dare-do-anything stare._

 _I nodded along the others._

 _"Good. Follow me." She said and walking towards the door._

 _We all followed her. She led us to a corridor with a picture of a little girl flying and laughing hysterically._

 _"Password?" The girl said_

 _"Unity" Head Mistress replied._

 _Wow. Such a fitting password for us. I wonder how I will survive._

 _Head Mistress gave us the instructions and left._

 _We all stood awkwardly until the Hufflepuff girls and the Ravenclaws starting walking to our rooms. Did I mention that all the girls had one room and the boys had one. Sharing with Pug Face and Greengrass. Exciting. Not. I started to walk away when_

 _"Wait. We are sorry Hermione." Said Parkinson._

 _That I was not expecting. They all took turns apologizing to me even Malfoy._

 _After that we all were very close and Draco Malfoy became my boyfriend._

 _End of flash back._

"Earth to Hermione." Came the voice of Pansy.

"Sorry zoned out for a bit." I relied.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Daphne. Curiousity could be heard in her voice with a hint of worry.

"Just how we met and how shocked I was when you apologized. And Draco is my boyfriend." I said.

"Hmm...probably the best day of my life when you accepted my apology. Anyways, wanna come to Hogsmeade with us? It would be fun." Pansy said getting excited.

"Sure. Boys coming with us?" I said hoping that the boys come.

"Now we can't have to ladies spending the entire day shopping and giving people headaches. So we have to come." Came the voice of Theo.

We don't spend an entire day on shopping. That little...Oh never mind we do.

"See Herms agrees with me." Theo said with a smirk.

I threw a pillow at him. It hit him straight on the face and he landed on his butt. Me and the girls started laughing.

"DRACO...GET YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN CONTROL!!" He yelled.

I heard two paid of footsteps coming. Draco and Blaise.

"What happened?" Said Blaise worriedly.

"Hogsmeade...shopping...boys...coming...hermione...pillow...face...butt" Pansy replied between laughter.

Draco sat on the bed and pulled me on his lap.

"Umm ok. You know what...time to go to sleep." Said Blaise.

I am pretty sure he still didn't get it. The boys joined the girls in our beds. The lights went out and I was about to sleep when

"Does the weasel know that you are dating me?" Said Draco.

Weasel. Ron. My ex. But ron doesn't know. I have to break up with him.

"Nope." I replied.

I actually hoped that he would get a clue that something is wrong when I send him letters telling him that I am busy or to cancel plans. But he just doesn't get it. I didn't know that he was that dumb. I mean are you KIDDING ME. I could feel Draco laughing behind me. I was about to say something when he wrapped his arms around me and placed a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

"Weasel is in for a surprise. Good night love." Draco said.

"Good night"

With that I fell in a peaceful sleep with dreams about Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to update the story...HOPE U LIKE IT!

 **Ron P.O.V:**

I am super excited for today. WE ARE GOING TO SEE THE CHUDLEY CANNONS..oh and also because of Hermione. I am sure she would understand. I mean I can charm her with bloody good looks. We decided that we would surprise Hermione with a quidditch match. Ginny bought tickets for all of us. As far as I know, Hermione likes quidditch...I mean she attended all of our matches at Hogwarts, but wasn't she always reading a book...hmm...Nah, I am just imagining stuff. Hermione LOVES quidditch. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud 'Grr' from my stomach. Yup, time to feed my beast.

"Morning Ron" said Mun

"Morning" i replied...though my eyes were fixed on the delicious pancakes.

"I heard something about surprising Hermione..." Mum said with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"YES.. WE ARE. We are taking her to the quidditch match." Ginny replied excitedly.

"Doesn't Hermione hate quidditch." Said a confused George. Oh, did I forget to mention that he is staying that the Burrow. Apparently, the shop reminds him of Fred. I mean come on, he needs to get over Fred death. We all are trying to move on except him. He still wears black clothes with big dark shadows under his eyes and red puffy eyes.

"Nah, she loves quidditch. She came to ALL our matches and cheered on us." I replied. I hope nobody heard the annoyance in my voice. Mum looked at me unsurely.

"Didn't she always have a book with her and she only cheered when she heard everyone else cheer." George replied.

I was about to snap at him when Harry told us that we better get going. 'Calm down, Ron. You are going to see the CHUDLEY CANNONS. Yes babe, think about good stuff. Anger doesn't really suite my face.' We apparted to Hogsmeade and got under Harry's invisibility cloak. The faster we get Hermione, the faster we go to the match. Did I mention that if we arrive early, we can get autographs of our famous players. Couldn't this day get any better.

Harry and Ginny started looking around, while stared at my amazing reflection. I definitely need a haircut.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" Ginny yelled in my ear. What is with people screaming in ears. Bloody hell.

"What?" I said through gritted teeth. This better be worth it. My poor ear.

"We need to search for Hermione. U bloody git. Seriously don't you have anything better to do other than memorize your face. I am ashamed-"

"Is that...Hermione." Harry said. His eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing like a fish. I looked over the direction Harry was looking. I couldn't believe my eyes. That was HERMIONE. She was wearing short shorts with a black crop top. She also had her hair down and they were STRAIGHT. I am pretty sure she had a hint of make up on too. Bloody hell, she is dressed up for ME.

"What is she wearing?" Ginny said with disgust in her voice and jealousy as she could see Harry looking at her.

"What are you saying Ginny? She is dressed up for me and ONLY ME. I mean she would heard that I was coming." I said.

"But we told no one else and she could be seeing someone els-" Harry started. I interrupted him,

"Are you saying that my GIRLFRIEND is cheating on me. Grow up, Harry. Tell Ginny to dress up like that. Don't accuse Hermione." His silence meant that I was correct. As ALWAYS.

"Let's go surprise her." I dragged both of them with me. Harry was still unsure, while Ginny looked purely jealous and was glaring daggers at her.

We were walking towards her, when I noticed that some Slytherins were talking to her. And she was...talking back like they are...friends. 'That's impossible!' I nudged Harry and glanced at the direction Hermione and the snakes were standing.

"What the HELL IS SHE DOING WITH THE SNA-" Ginny's screaming snapped Harry out of his shock. He quickly covered her mouth with his hands.

"I am sure she must have an explanation about _this_ odd situation." Harry said with hope in his voice. 'Of course, Hermione has an explanation for everything. Even this. Odd. Situation.'

"Why is the ferret walking towards her then." Ginny said in a low angry whisper. Sometime in between Harry explanation, Ginny's mouth got released. The name ferret made me turn around. Surely enough, the _ferret_ was walking towards her.

"I say let's go closer and demand an _explanation."_ Ginny said. I could tell that she was purely in rage, while me and Harry were in pure shock. 'This can't be happening. My best day is getting destroyed. I hope there is still enough time to get the autographs. Please Merlin.' Ginny took our silence as a yes and practically dragged us with her.

We were a couple of feet behind the snakes because according to Ginny the snakes smell like filth. The ferret was now standing very close to Hermione. Very. Bloody. Close. I was about to reveal all of us when something very surprising and shocking and say every bad thing that comes to your mind. Ginny and Harry look identical with open mouths and wide eyes.

The ferret was KISSING Hermione. My Hermione. The snakes were calling them 'love birds' or 'aww's' or 'they are cute together.' People were supposed to say that to ME AND HERMIONE, NOT HER AND THE FUCKING FERRET. The invisibility cloak slipped as Harry lost his grip and we were revealed. Hermione still didn't realize that we were standing there. Rooted to our spot. Waiting for some one to say 'Ha that was a prank. We truly hate each other.' The snakes started talking about food and suggested going to the 'Three Broomsticks'. Hermione and Draco were HOLDING HANDS and he fucking kissed her cheek. I was boiling with anger and she replied his kiss with giggles. 'No. That was supposed to be with me.' The snakes starting walking with Hermione and the ferret a couple of feet behind. I was sure that she wouldn't have realized that we were there and waiting for her to notice us. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hermione" I said. My voice was supposed to be angry, but instead it was shaky and weak, barely a whisper. Ginny looked at me weirdly. I didn't have time to snap at her, instead I wanted to know why my girlfriend was cheating on ME. I am the most handsome person on this planet and she would regret doing that to me. Breaking my heart into pieces.

My whisper caught her attention and she turned back that caused the ferret to turn. She just stared at me. The ferret looked too. His expression changed from being worried to shock then amusement. Of course he would find that amusing. Hermione Granger cheating on the most handsome man, Ron Weasley with the ferret-faced death eater, Draco Malfoy. Wouldn't get be a good headline to read. The ferret starting running his thumb on her hand. Since when did he care about anybody but himself.

Hermione hadn't said a word, just stared. Then, cleared her voice and said something I would never forget.

"Hello Ron, Harry and Ginny. Meet my new and better boyfriend. I am pretty sure you know him, Draco Malfoy."

Sorry for the cliffhanger.

If you have any ideas of what you would like to happen in the next chapter, please do share!


End file.
